<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indescribable by WizStreetColfer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807495">Indescribable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer'>WizStreetColfer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfect Match [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choices - Perfect Match AU, Ianto Jones &amp; Toshiko Sato Friendship, Ianto Jones-Centric, Jack has a crush on Ianto, Janto Endgame, M/M, Mystery, Slow Burn, True Love, janto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones and his friends get a whole lot more than they bargained for after an appointment at Torchwood.<br/>A Janto Endgame love story with a twist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness &amp; Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfect Match [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft music plays as Ianto steps into a hip venue of an upscale art show. Though he had been practically sprinting through the heart of Cardiff, it appears his late appearance had gone unnoticed. Though that's not surprising considering this wasn't his debut art show. This event was featuring and celebrating the works of his best friend: Toshiko Sato. He smiles as he approaches her, she looks absolutely stunning (as always), a glass of bubbly champagne in one hand and a leaflet in another. She's finishing up a conversation as Ianto gets nearer, he accepts his own glass of bubbly champagne from a nearby waiter and when he turns to walk towards her again he can see her walking away in the opposite direction.</p><p>"Tosh! Hey!"</p><p> Her face lights up instantly when she sees him, she approaches with arms outstretched as she envelopes him in a tight hug. </p><p>"Ianto! I’m so happy you made it!" The close embrace is one Ianto had gotten used to from his childhood best friend, they had been as thick as thieves since the day they met. Tosh was the new kid in the middle of year four, and Ianto was the only other kid who didn't act like a complete knob, so they became close. Shielding each other from bullies, swapping Pokemon cards, and in year nine they both came out to each other as bi. </p><p>Ianto stepped back, he couldn't be more proud of Toshiko than he was right now. "Are you kidding? The opening of your new art collection? I wouldn’t miss it for the world!"</p><p> "I wasn’t expecting this collection to blow up as much as it has" she turned to look at the wall behind them which featured three of Toshiko's works. “Who am I to argue with the review of an art critic?" </p><p> “You mean glowing reviews from dozens of art critics? </p><p>“Oh, shush!” She smacks his chest playfully. “Anyway, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”</p><p> “Oh?” It was unlike the pair of them to keep secrets from one another. Usually one knew everything about the other and vice versa. There were only a few rare occasions where something went unsaid. </p><p>“I want you to meet my new boyfriend.” </p><p>“Boyfriend?” Ianto smiles at her, the two of them had grown up on the idea that one day they would both meet ‘the one.’ Though their secret love for romance novels and chick-flicks stayed between them, they remained secretly smitten over fictional characters together.</p><p> Tosh waves over a handsome man from across the room, “ Owen! Come say hi to my friend, Ianto!</p><p>“You alright, Ianto?” He smiles easily, “ I’ve heard so much about you, nice to put a name to a face.”</p><p> “Nice to meet you,” Ianto says, “You’ll have to forgive me, but I wasn’t aware Tosh was dating.”</p><p> He raises a questioning eyebrow at her because usually they tell each other everything. Of course Tosh was entitled to her privacy, but it was just so out of character; especially considering their relationship dynamic. </p><p> Tosh laughs, her face slowly reddening with a faint blush. “I just wanted you to meet him in person Ianto. I wasn’t lying or anything, I just didn’t bring it up. I wanted to tell you sooner but Owen’s schedule has been a little crazy as of late.</p><p> “Yeah my bad,” Owen says holding his hands up in a mock surrender, “I’ve taken on more shifts at the animal shelter. </p><p>Ianto winks at Toshiko, a wink that in their friendship meant ‘I forgive you but you owe me details,’ before turning to look at Owen, “you work at an animal shelter? </p><p> “Owen’s an investment banker, but he volunteers at an animal shelter. Amazing right?” Tosh says, placing her hand on her boyfriend’s chest in the most disgustingly coupley way.</p><p>Owen shrugs, “bah, it’s nothing. I just like to try and do some good with my free time, though I just need to remember I don’t have as much free time as I used to. He shoots her a wink and Tosh just laughs as he continues to speak, “Tosh ‘ere is the amazing one. Following her dreams. I certainly did not end up as the doctor I wanted to be. Tosh is reminding me to live a little more for me. The way I feel about her art, makes me feel… indescribable. </p><p> “Awww, you’re such a sweetheart! Tosh is grinning happily and Ianto is happy she’s smiling like that again. </p><p> Owen pokes her nose and kisses her cheek. </p><p>“Now if you’ll excuse me,” he gives her another kiss on the cheek before looking up at Ianto with a smile, “I’ve got to replenish the hors d’oeuvres. My mini-quiches are going fast!” </p><p> Owen hustles off, disappearing into the crowd as he moves towards the kitchens. </p><p>“Did I mention he bakes? Tosh exclaims, “BAKES!”</p><p> Ianto laughs and takes a sip of his drink, “He’s too good to be true. How much are you paying him?” </p><p> He smirks as she feigns shock and taps him on the shoulder in a playful smack. “The cheek of it!” She sighs, turning to get a final glance at Owen as the kitchen doors on the other side of the room swing to a close, “I know it’s the cheesiest thing… but I am so happy right now.” </p><p> If it were anyone else Ianto would be jealous. He wanted love one day too… but right now he could only be happy for Toshiko. Things had been a little rough for her since her breakup with Mary, and outside of her art and her friendship with Ianto, there wasn’t… anything. So Ianto was happy she was broadening her horizons again. “Where did you meet Prince Charming then?” he asks, smiling softly.</p><p>“I met him through a matchmaking service. They asked me some questions, then found the perfect match for me!”</p><p> Ianto watches her hesitantly, she had mentioned trying online dating. They had logged into tinder and laughed together on the sofa. Ianto remembers it vividly because it’s the same night they spilt red wine over the white rug in his living room. An impromptu pillow fight during Lion King gone wrong. </p><p> “They’re very exclusive.” Tosh continues, “Super selective with clientele but I’m sure they’d accept you in a heartbeat!” She reaches into her purse and hands him a business card: Torchwood. “You should give it a go!” </p><p>“True love guaranteed?” Ianto can’t help but cringe, “how many dating services use this slogan exactly?</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p> Ianto can feel a blush creeping up his neck. As much as he wants to downplay it, he was a romantic at heart. “I mean… what the hell?” He pockets the business card, “I’ll give it a shot, call it: curiosity piqued.” </p><p> Tosh laughs and is about to respond when a familiar voice meets their ears. </p><p> “Don’t tell me Tosh has got you trying to sign up for this mysterious matchmaking service too.” Jack approaches them. Sauntering over and seamlessly switching his empty champagne glass with a fresh one from a server's tray, “you of all people don’t need some fancy matchmaking service, Yan.” </p><p> “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Ianto smirks, greeting his friend with a hug. </p><p> “I won’t,” Tosh says, rolling her eyes. </p><p>Jack laughs pulling out of Ianto’s embrace but keeping one arm slung over his shoulder, “oh come on Toshiko, like you really needed a matchmaking service either.”</p><p>“Can’t argue with results. Owen seems a catch.” Ianto says, going to take a sip from his glass and then frowning to himself when he realises it’s empty.</p><p> “Yeah,” Jack says, handing Ianto his glass. “I talked to Mr Perfect earlier. Haven’t found any flaws or dark secrets but give it time.” </p><p> Tosh laughs shaking her head disapprovingly, “really Jack? Why do you always have to be so cynical?”</p><p> </p><p>Jack unloops his arm from Ianto and shrugs before taking another glass off a server’s tray as they walk past, “I’m a private investigator! I catch liars and cheaters for a living. ‘Cynical’ is basically in my job title.” </p><p> Ianto can’t help the small smirk on his lips, though he hides it from Tosh behind his glass. </p><p> “Don’t listen to him Ianto,” she says, “he’s like the Grinch when it comes to love.” </p><p> Jack bites his tongue, glancing at Ianto who (as always) is none the wiser. Jack sometimes wonders if he should tell Toshiko about his crush on Ianto, but it didn’t seem right to put her in that position. He daydreamed often about telling Ianto and those feelings being reciprocated, but his past with his ex (John) and not wanting to ruin a perfectly good friendship with the Welshman stopped him from ever admitting anything. He blinks, realising he had missed some of the conversation between his two friends. </p><p>“Torchwood is the best matching service ever! I’ll schedule you an appointment for a consultation. I have a form for you at home, so pop over and I’ll help you fill it in.” Tosh says.</p><p> “Sure,” Ianto says. Though he wishes he could meet someone ‘the old fashioned way,’ it would be nice to meet the perfect person for him. He hadn’t dated anybody since his high school girlfriend Lisa, and they broke up when she went to college and he didn’t. Now he’s 24, and he’s fed up of being single. </p><p>“Yeah. A vague, secretive company providing little to no contact information. What could go wrong?” Jack asks rhetorically, his voice full of sarcasm. “Just… keep your guard up Ianto… Maybe take some pepper spray.” </p><p> Tosh laughs at that and hooks Ianto’s arm leading him away from their pessimistic friend. “Ignore him, it’ll be amazing! I know you’re gonna find someone perfect for you!” </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Friday, 1pm. Ianto finds himself arriving outside the address Tosh had given him. A sleek, unlabelled complex towers above him. He walks towards the door, catching a glimpse of the Torchwood logo on the back wall behind a receptionist that he can see through the window. The only clue that he’s in the right place. </p><p> He pushes open the glass door, entering the small yet warm, inviting lobby. </p><p>The receptionist leaves her desk immediately and walks round to greet him. </p><p>“Ianto Jones?” </p><p>“Yep,  that’s me.” </p><p> “She turns back to her desk briefly, grabbing a lanyard with ‘visitor’ in bold black letters printed on it. She smiles kindly at him, “floor seven.”  </p><p>He takes the lanyard, offering her a smile, “thank you.” </p><p>He walks to the elevator next to her desk and presses the button. Once he’s inside he can feel nerves bubbling erratically in his tummy. What if Jack was right? What if he wasn’t? What if soon he was going to meet the love of his life? What if somehow he was so off putting that even the person he was matched with didn’t want to be with him.</p><p> When the elevator doors open he’s greeted by a long corridor. The floors, walls and ceiling are pure white. A stunning woman strides towards him, the steps of her heels echoing through the halls.  </p><p>“Ianto.” Her tone is as though they’ve known each other for years. Though Ianto is fairly sure he’s never met this woman before in his life. “My name is Yvonne Hartman. I’m head of Matchmaking here at Torchwood. Welcome. You got here on the train didn’t you? Hope all the rail-works didn’t cause too much hassle.” </p><p>“Uh, thank you. How did you know…” </p><p>“We’ve done our homework. Torchwood has been expecting you after all. Your friend Toshiko Sato gave a glowing referral. I’m very excited to begin. Follow me.” </p><p>Ianto follows Yvonne through the pristine halls of Torchwood. </p><p>“I-” he stutters slightly, trying to word his next question without sounding offensive, “I’m still a little overwhelmed by this whole thing. How can you guarantee true love?” </p><p>Yvonne laughs but it seems lighthearted rather than mocking. “Love is a complex thing, Ianto. Here at Torchwood we’ve used the latest behavioural science and technology to devise the most sophisticated matchmaking system in the world.” </p><p>“So… you think you’ve got people figured out based on an algorithm?” </p><p>They enter an elevator at the end of what seems to be a never ending maze of halls. Yvonne hits the button for the top floor. “Your personality, your wants, your needs…” The elevator stops as someone on the floor steps in, but Yvonne simply smiles at them before continuing. “All of that makes you unique, like a puzzle piece. Somewhere out there is a piece that fits with you. An exact complement.” The elevator doors open and Ianto follows her out. </p><p>“A perfect match then.” </p><p>Yvonne smirks as they walk down yet another never ending corridor. This one with more twists and turns than the one before. “A perfect match! Our technology helps sort through the pieces. Simply put, the human heart is precisely our expertise.”</p><p>Eventually, after many questions, many hallways decorated with bare walls and the occasional ‘T’ logo, they reach a door at the end of the corridor. Opening the door, she leads Ianto into a peaceful softly lit room. A sweet, floral aroma and calming music fill the space. </p><p> “Welcome to our consultation room. This is where we’ll be conducting our perfect match questionnaire.” </p><p> “Is this the part where I tell you my middle name, my hobbies, where I went to high school?” </p><p> Yvonne laughs, “Toshiko already sent us the personality form you filled out Ianto. That has all the basic information we need. Today will be all about finding out what you’re looking for in a match. We’ll be monitoring your answers, your biorhythms, your excitement, your emotions; engagement.” </p><p>Ianto nods and sits on the reclining chair that she gestures to in the middle of the room. Instantly, Ianto can feel his mind drifting, as though the chair has a function beyond a normal chair. He finds himself almost sinking into the fabric of the shockingly comfortable seat. Yvonne sits on a chair beside him, an ipad in hand. </p><p> “Simply place your hand on the palm scanner, and we can begin.” </p><p> Ianto places his hand on the smooth surface of the chair's arm. It hums and glows, and soon a soft chime sounds in sync with his heartbeat. The lights in the room dim and Ianto feels himself releasing a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. As though the room itself is bringing him to a completely relaxed state. </p><p>“Now relax, close your eyes and focus on my voice.”</p><p>Yvonne types on her tablet. Ianto can hear her voice but it’s like there’s now a distance between them. Like he’s in a trance. He feels...peaceful. </p><p>“Okay, question time Ianto.” </p><p>He can hear the tapping of Yvonne’s nails on the ipad, and he tries to remain as calm as possible. </p><p>“While travelling abroad, your perfect match would rather take you to? A) a lively festival, or B) to explore ancient ruins.” </p><p>“B” </p><p>“You’re on a first date, what would make you want a second? A) Being intrigued and left wanting more, or B) talking for hours about everything, </p><p>“A”</p><p>“Your ideal match is… A) an open book or B) guarded at first. </p><p>Ianto finds himself thinking about his conversation with Jack and Tosh in the back of his mind. He tries to relax but this was very different to any dating service he had signed up to. He also finds himself thinking of Jack, and how guarded Jack could be about his emotions. His secret crush made his stomach somersault and he can hear his heart rate increasing as Yvonne continued typing away. </p><p>“Thinking about anybody in particular Ianto?” </p><p>“No, no, just a little nervous.” </p><p>If he is going to describe his perfect match… might as well describe the person he wishes was his perfect match. </p><p>“-and uh...B” </p><p> Yvonne notes down his answer and smiles casually, “good, we’ve had people in here looking for the second best thing, and that’s not what Torchwood is about.”<br/><br/>Ianto wondered if he should consider telling the truth, admitting he has a crush. Though at the same time he can’t imagine him and Jack ever going anywhere. Ianto knew how to compose himself, keep his cool, he suspected other people weren’t as good at hiding their feelings. Ianto however, after growing up with the horrible father he had, knew exactly how to lie: like lying was a profession.</p><p>“Who do you imagine your partner hung out with in high school? A) a close-knit group of friends, or B) a rowdy bunch of outcasts. </p><p>“B” </p><p>Your partner is facing an unbeatable enemy. What strategy do they use? Do they, A) fight dirty, or B) convince the enemy to become an ally.</p><p>“B”</p><p>“Complete the sentence…” Yvonne says, “my perfect match will always…”</p><p>There’s a brief moment of silence. Ianto tries to think what he really wants in a relationship but he can’t help but think of his friend's goofy smile, and the way they always laugh together. Last weekend Jack had accompanied him to the toy store in search of a birthday gift for Ianto’s nephew and Jack had run around the store setting off all the toys. This lead to them being kicked out and and the two of them laughing so much they were on the floor outside of the shop, holding their stomachs while having no choice but to cry. </p><p>“...make me laugh until I cry.” </p><p>“What would your ideal partner sing during a karaoke duet? A) a love song dedicated to you, or B) a ridiculous theme song, just to tease you. </p><p>“B” </p><p>"For their birthday party your match would prefer...A) a surprise party, or B) a perfect day planned meticulously."</p><p>"B" </p><p>Your perfect match is hosting a dinner party. They serve…A) thoughtfully paired wine and entrees, or B) whatever they are craving.</p><p>"B" </p><p>"Your date orders cocktails at the bar. What do they choose? A) The craziest, most original drink on the menu, or B) a trendy new menu item that food critics are buzzing about. </p><p>"A" </p><p>The lights in the room brighten and Ianto is suddenly aware of his surroundings again. Yvonne looks up from her note taking and smiles warmly. "That concludes our questionnaire. Not so bad was it? Based on your responses we'll determine which of our 16 personality types best describe your perfect match. I'll have your results in just a moment." </p><p>Yvonne taps away on the tablet again and Ianto finds himself feeling nervous. She then turns the tablet to show him the results displayed.</p><p>'Your perfect match is; </p><ul>
<li>Mysterious </li>
<li>Sweet </li>
<li>Humourous </li>
<li>Impulsive' </li>
</ul><p>Ianto already knows from just reading those bullet points that the results would suit him to a tee. He can't help but think about how the adjectives displayed describe Jack perfectly. </p><p>His eyes scan the rest of the text, the results going more in depth than he thought they would. "Wow. Just like that… I'd-" he sighs breathlessly thinking, "I'd love to find someone like this."</p><p>"Glad to see the system is working as intended." </p><p>Ianto sits up, "so what happens next?" </p><p>"Next?" She sets her tablet down and stands up, "simply leave the rest to us. We'll find the most compatible partner for you in our database and arrange your first date. You'll be hearing from us soon." </p><hr/><p>Ianto steps out of the Torchwood building into the brisk night air. Instantly smiling when he saw a familiar car parked in front of him with its owner standing beside it. “Made it out of there in one piece then, huh?” </p><p>“Jack! What are you doing here?” </p><p>His friend in question leans against the SUV, pulling his jacket tight against the cold.</p><p> “Check your phone, lovebird. I’ve called you a couple times.”  </p><p>Ianto fished his phone out of his pocket to see 3 missed calls and an unread text message from Jack. “Oh.” </p><p>“Yeah, OH.” He smirked. “Wanted to make sure you hadn’t joined a cult, or brought a timeshare or anything...and offer you a ride home.”</p><p>“You just wanted the dirt on Torchwood.” </p><p>“How dare you insinuate such a thing!” Jack feigns shock before letting out a laugh, “get in.” </p><p>Soon Ianto’s watching the city lights whizzing by through the passenger window of Jack’s car as they talk. Ianto had always loved the way Cardiff looked at night. Lights in the distance were always pretty, especially when you go off onto a motorway and look at the city from afar.</p><p> Lights in the darkness...perfect symbolism for the way Jack saw life. A whole lot of mystery and danger with a couple of beautiful parts to make it worth while. For Jack, the biggest light of all would always be Ianto Jones - though he would never admit it. </p><p>Jack glanced over at Ianto, thinking about what Ianto had said about the interview. “So, really…Torchwood,” he said, “you’d think they’d just swipe left and right like other apps. Not, you know, make you attend a day spa.” </p><p>“Maybe it’s a little- unconventional, but it seemed legit to me.” </p><p> Jack laughed, “unconventional is an understatement Ianto.” He looked over again to see Ianto looking a little dejected. </p><p>“But hey,” Jack added in a more serious tone, “whatever makes you happy.” He pulls the car to a stop outside of Ianto’s apartment building. Ianto looks a little more comfortable now and Jack’s glad to have ended any unease between them quickly. He never wanted to be a source of unhappiness for anyone, especially him. </p><p>“...I actually mean that too. I want you to be happy, Ianto.” </p><p>“Oh really?” Ianto says, “no sarcasm this time? No snarky retort?” </p><p>Ianto catches Jack’s eye as a slight smirk spreads across his face. </p><p>“Despite my unflappably cool facade, I do have the capacity to care about someone occasionally.” </p><p>Ianto laughs, “don’t get soppy on me now, Jack.” </p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hayden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following evening, Ianto is lounging around his apartment waiting for Tosh to pick him up. The two of them were heading to the cinema, something the two of them did regularly as best friends.</p><p> </p><p>A knock sounds at the door and he opens it to find - “IANTO!” Tosh is grinning as though she knows something he doesn’t,“I take it you haven’t left your apartment today?!” </p><p> </p><p>“What makes you say that?” He tilts his neck curiously, spotting flora poking out from behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Because if you had stepped outside, you would’ve noticed this on your doorstep!” She hands him a vase of roses with an envelope attached. He takes hold of the card, handing the roses back to Tosh (not much caring about them) as he reads the note. “It’s from Torchwood!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Ianto,  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> True love awaits!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’ve found someone special for you, and have already arranged your first date!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Come with an open heart and leave the rest to destiny.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> TW  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Tosh says following him into his flat, “I was going to ask you tonight how your appointment went but I guess I have my answer.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow… this is- this is happening.” Ianto suddenly felt a little overwhelmed. The possibility of finding true love and spending the rest of his life… in love. </p><p> </p><p>“Positive thoughts Ianto!”  Tosh said, “this match they’ve found is for you, your desti-”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto’s analysing the card and turns it over with a gasp of realisation as he interrupts her, “oh god the dates tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>Tosh comes to his side, dumping her purse on the counter and taking the card from him. “Wait, WHAT?! We better get you ready!”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto’s throat goes dry, this is moving a lot quicker than he thought it would be. He thought the process would take a lot longer, that he would have more time. With his lips slightly parted he lets Tosh drag him to his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Tonight could be the start of your beautiful love story Ianto!” </p><p> </p><p>Tosh is excited for her friends possible future happiness as she starts rummaging through his closet. He sits at the end of the bed, nerves in his belly as she throws clothes at him. He’s barely listening to a word she’s saying as thoughts of a first date enter his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got to make a good impression!”</p><p> </p><p>As the evening goes on and the sunset turns to darkness, Ianto finds himself standing in front of his full scale mirror taking selfies with Toshiko. The two of them dressed to the nines in two of Ianto’s favourite suits. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I borrow this blazer? Tosh says admiring herself, “I have a skirt and pair of heels that would match it perfectly.”</p><p><br/>“Sure thing.” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto’s lining up another photo when there’s a knocking down the hall. Ianto hurries down the hallway towards his front door with Tosh in tow. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, he’s here!” Tosh is practically beaming with happiness for her best friend, “time to start your storybook romance!”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto tries to mentally calm himself as he takes a final look at his lovesick friend before opening the front door. Ianto can’t help but freeze as he comes face to face with his Perfect Match.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Hayden.” a man with brown coiffed hair says, “You must be Ianto?” </p><p> </p><p>Caught off guard, Ianto greets Hayden with a smile and nervous stammer. “W-welcome…” </p><p> </p><p>Hayden flashes a small smile, apparently receptive of Ianto’s emotions but not deterred. “This is… kinda crazy right? Just a few days ago I was answering some questions about my ideal match…”</p><p> </p><p>“-and now you’re here.” Ianto grins slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess we are,” Hayden says. They lock eyes for a  lingering moment, but the silence is broken by Toshiko clearing her throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” she says, not wanting to intrude but still wanting to at least greet the beautiful man in Ianto’s home. </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Ianto shakes his head and steps back gesturing to her, “this is my friend Tosh.” </p><p> </p><p>Hayden immediately shakes her hand, “it’s a pleasure.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mean to get in the way of your date, but I wanted to talk to Ianto real quick…”</p><p>Tosh leads Ianto over to the small balcony adjacent to Ianto’s living room, they can still see Hayden through the glass but he definitely can’t hear them. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” he asks, a concerned look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s a dreamboat!” she yells excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Keep your voice down,” he looks through the glass but wow these windows must be triple glazed or something because it appears he hadn’t heard her. “You’ve got your own dreamboat!” He adds. </p><p> </p><p>She laughs before setting her hand on his arm and looking at him with a motherly expression Ianto had succumbed to a few times before, “I know how you’re feeling right now. When I met Owen, it was like I was thirteen years old again - staring at my crush on the other side of the classroom…” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s...oddly specific,” he says realising he had done something similar with his ex girlfriend Lisa, “and accurate.”</p><p> </p><p>Tosh just laughs, “just have fun Ianto, and bring your A game because he’s gorgeous.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a catch, I got this!” He says, feigning confidence, “in all seriousness though...I just want to enjoy myself tonight and get to know him...I’ll worry about the rest later.”</p><p> </p><p>When they go back inside Hayden is leaning against the kitchen counter, looking at one of the fake plants Ianto had littered around the shelves of his home, “all set?”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto nods, opening the door and holding it open for the other man, “after you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Have fun,” Tosh smiles softly, “I’ll lock up.” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto’s home was only ten minutes from the cinema, so Owen was going to meet her here and then go with her to the movie she and Ianto had planned on seeing. Not that Tosh minded, she was truly happy for him. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ianto and Hayden stroll down the street toward ‘JADDE,’ a restaurant where Torchwood had arranged dinner reservations. Ianto finds himself liking the comfortable silence that has settled between the two of them. He glances over at Hayden and they mirror each other as smiles form on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>“So…” Ianto says, “what made you try Torchwood?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh you know, just trying to starve away the loneliness of my impending mortality by finding my one true love.”</p><p>Ianto lets out a dry laugh, “you’ve got a cheerful way of looking at things.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a glass half full kind of guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“So do you believe what they’re promising us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe in at least getting put out there and trying. True love can’t find us if we stay inside and hide. What about you?” Hayden says, and Ianto can definitely appreciate that. It’s true, while he’s slightly more sociable than Tosh he didn't go out too often and his love life was non-existent up till now. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m proud about putting myself out there.” Ianto said, earning a respective nod off Hayden.</p><p> </p><p>“As you should be! We gotta meet love halfway. That’s how you know you’re in it for the long haul.” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto smiles, “sounds ideal.” </p><p> </p><p>They continue walking down the street, when Ianto’s phone buzzes in his pocket. Alerting Ianto of a group text. He sneaks a look at the screen.</p><p> </p><p><b>Wifey &lt;33 (Tosh): </b>How’s it going? How is THE PERFECT HAYDEN? </p><p><b>Jack &lt;33: </b>Yeah, because if it’s too good to be true, it probably is. </p><p><b>Jack &lt;33: </b>Ianto if you need an emergency extraction just send SOS and I’ll be there</p><p><b>Wifey &lt;33 (Tosh): </b>OMG! More like if he swoons from true love we’ll be there to carry him off in a stretcher. </p><p><b>Jack &lt;33: </b>I think my scenario is more likely</p><p> </p><p>Reflexively, Ianto casts a worried glance towards Hayden when suddenly he looks at Ianto too. “Everything okay?” he asks. </p><p> </p><p>Ianto nods pocketing his phone, “yeah, it’s fine!” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto’s phone continues to buzz in his pocket but Hayden doesn't seem phased by the sound of the vibration. </p><p> </p><p>“The restaurant is just down here.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ianto and Hayden enter JADDE, an upscale Asian Fusion restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe Torchwood was able to get us a reservation here. This place is supposed to be booked months in advance!” Ianto says. </p><p><br/>“Yeah,” Hayden looks around at the beautiful decorum, “seems like they know how to plan a special occasion.”</p><p> </p><p>A waiter comes over to them and smiles warmly, “Hayden Young, table for two?” </p><p> </p><p>Hayden nods and they’re led to their seats. Ianto instinctively grabs a menu, perusing it from his seat opposite his date.</p><p> </p><p>The waiter chuckles softly, holding out his hand for the menus, “tonight Torchwood has customised a full course menu based on your preferences.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Ianto looks at Hayden questionably as he hands the menus over.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s news to me as well.” Hayden says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll love it,” the waiter says. </p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, a waitress appears behind her colleague with an intricate white jug and a variety of small dishes on a tray. “Here we have steamed bao buns with duck, tare chips with steak tartare, and a sea urchin alongside osetra caviar. Along with our special beverage, rice wine from Shaoxing. Please enjoy.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them disappear behind a curtain, leaving the two men in their own small private area of the restaurant. A warm glow surrounds them as they’re left with the option of watching the traffic outside, looking at the red slightly see through fabric surrounding them, or look at each other. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not so sure about this sea urchin business,” Ianto says.</p><p> </p><p>“Allow me,” Hayden leans forward, feeding him a spoonful of the appetiser. It melts on Ianto’s tongue and it’s absolute bliss. “Oh wow, you have got to try this!” Ianto digs into all of the dishes with the same reaction every time. “I love everything they chose!” </p><p> </p><p>“I guess Torchwood know their stuff.” Hayden says, pouring out some of the white wine. Soft candlelight illuminates Hayden’s handsome features as he holds up his cup, “to a magical evening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheers,” they’re smiling at each other, and it’s that moment in a romance movie that would make Ianto go all gooey inside. The first time they really look at one another.</p><p> </p><p>The evening goes on, and Ianto ends up sampling a dish of crispy noodles with steaming vegetables. He swallows his food, taking delight in the taste of food way above his pay grade. He looks over at Hayden, who he found out was a freelance photographer, who seems to have a similar expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“So, where’d you grow up?” Ianto said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m from a small town in Central California. Nowhere exciting. The only significant thing is the quantity of mini-marts might outnumber the human population there.” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto almost chokes on his food, laughing for what seems like the hundredth time that evening.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Ianto’s phone buzzes loudly under the table (again).</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Ianto says, face palming, “my friends just want to know how our date is going.” He’s a little flustered by the admission, though he’s unsure why.</p><p> </p><p>“Totally fine,” Hayden says, “let me guess, they’re super curious and begging for details...or, they’re skeptical and ready to rescue you from a horrible date.” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto shrugs bashfully, “one of each… one of my friends is suspicious with everything concerning Torchwood.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well what do you think? Is a rescue needed?” </p><p> </p><p>“From where I’m sitting?” Ianto knows he’s blushing profusely, “trust me, no complaints here.” </p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that,” Hayden says. He smiles warmly as Ianto continues to dig into the flavourful noodle dish. Soon the waiter brings out pharach quail with chives and black truffle, as well as pork belly with radish and miso. Ianto and Hayden savour each stunning dish, conversing cheerfully about any topic that springs to mind.</p><p> </p><p>“No way!” Hayden exclaims happily, “as if it’s possible you have the same favourite cereal, karaoke song and eighties movie as me?!” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re messing with me right?” Ianto says, just as surprised. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m being dead honest, Ianto!” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, favourite vacation spot on three?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re on!” Hayden says. He holds eye contact with Ianto as he counts down. </p><p> </p><p>“Cinque Terre!” Their voices overlap as they both name their same holiday destination. </p><p> </p><p>“This is crazy,” Ianto says, running his hands through his hair and shaking his head as though to end the dream he must be having. Nobody has this much in common. </p><p> </p><p>Hayden is grinning, “what can I say? Italy has the best food! What could go wrong!” </p><p> </p><p>By the time they finish up the Thai green papaya salad course, breaths are short from laughter… Ianto turns and looks through the red fabric to see they’re the only two people left dining in the restaurant. After a few moments a waitress returns to the table. </p><p> </p><p>“We hope you had a wonderful experience here,” she says, “just to let you know that Torchwood has handled the bill for the night.” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto is slightly shocked, his mouth ajar and looking over at Hayden. All of that food was for free? “Wow… they really are spoiling us aren’t they?” Ianto looks over at his date who nods in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>The waitress smiles, “they also prepared dessert, I’ll be back in a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto smiles back at her before turning back to look at Hayden who’s looking at him with eyes full of curiosity. “Yes?” Ianto asks, a blush trying to climb up his neck and onto his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“I was just wondering if you wanted to break the choreographed set up here and escape.”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto laughs looking through the curtain towards the bar the waitress had disappeared behind moments before. “What did you have in mind?” Ianto asks, an eyebrow raised and his lips folding into a mischievous cheeky grin. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll surprise you,” he sets his hand over Ianto’s and winks before standing and grabbing his blazer off the back of the chair, “ready on three?” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto is giggling, standing up and running before the other man even starts to count down. The two of them make a break for the exit, running like children past the empty tables as they dart towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Outside Ianto stops momentarily. Unsure which direction to take before Hayden pulls him to the right. “This way!” he yells.</p><p> </p><p>They continue down the street and Ianto looks over his shoulder to see the waitress standing outside the restaurant cluelessly. His heart is beating wildly in his chest at the excitement. He can feel his feet pound against the pavement, his hand accidentally finding Hayden’s and he’s struck by how natural it feels. </p><p> </p><p>“Just a little further.” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto slows to a stop to catch his breath (now that they’re out of sight of the restaurant) and mistakenly collides with the other man. Ianto tries to contain his laughter but they both end up doubling over with laughter as they catch a glimpse at the others' worn out expression. Ianto breaths out a sigh and finds himself (yet again) meeting Hayden’s twinkling eye.  He’s about to speak when he feels light droplets of rain on his face. A light drizzle starts, typical Welsh weather; unpredictable.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only light,” Hayden says. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t jinx it.” </p><p> </p><p>As if the universe has been listening, the rain intensifies. Splattering heavily on the pavement.</p><p> </p><p>“You were saying?” Ianto says with an eye roll as he moves towards shelter, “come on, we can stand under that.”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto rushes towards a nearby archway only to turn to find Hayden still standing in the rain. “Hayden?” </p><p> </p><p>The man in question laughs; spinning around as raindrops fall on his upturned face. “I love the rain!” He yells a little too enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p> Ianto can’t help but laugh, “your clothes are soaked!” </p><p> </p><p>“Nevermind!” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re shivering!” Ianto says moving towards him, “you’re going to catch a cold!” </p><p> </p><p>Hayden laughs pulling him close, looking down at the slightly shorter man as raindrops continue to fall, “so are you.” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto does as Tosh had said and swoons against the other man's lips, it’s soft and slightly wet from the rain but it’s how every fairytale kiss should be. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time they get to Hayden’s intended location the rain has stopped and the evening is quiet with only the faint smell of the previous downpour lingering in the air. </p><p> </p><p>Ianto looks out over the lake. A lantern glows at the boat's bow as the city lights reflect upon the water's surface. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Ianto is smiling happily. </p><p> </p><p>Hayden pushes the boat out to water, sitting by the oars. </p><p> </p><p>“Hayden hand those oars over,” Ianto playfully flexes his muscles, causing Hayden to laugh but also smirk knowingly. He had got a good idea of what those muscles were capable of while they wrapped themselves around him as Ianto had kissed him in a way that could only be defined as unlawful.</p><p>“If you insist,” Hayden grins. </p><p> </p><p>As the boat rows along, the pair of them look at the stars above. </p><p> </p><p>“I come here when I need to relax,” Hayden says, “come here.” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto steps over the oars, leaving the boat to float adrift. He sits in front of Hayden and relaxes instantly when arms are wrapped around him. He can feel Hayden’s breath on the back of his neck and he relaxes into the gentle hold. It seems odd that mere hours ago they were strangers, this Torchwood thing seemed to be real. The Perfect Match. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Ianto and Jack sit in a local cafe for their usual Sunday brunch. Ianto can’t help but let his mind wander back to last night, the way Hayden had touched his back, their first kiss, their second kiss when they said goodnight outside of Ianto’s flat.</p><p> </p><p>“Earth to Ianto!” Jack says, waving his hand frantically in front of his face, “are you even listening to me?” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto drops the fork he had been fiddling with and looks up at Jack slightly startled. </p><p><br/>“I was asking how your perfect evening with your perfect guy was? Was everything absolute perfection?” Jack drizzles golden syrup all over his stack of pancakes, “but I already know the answer from your doe eyed expression. So, what did it for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto opens his mouth to answer back with a witty retort but Jack continues. </p><p> </p><p>“Was it his pretty eyes? The whispered sweet nothings? An aversion to tide pods?” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto scoffs, “Jack.” </p><p> </p><p>“I assume you're seeing him again,” Jack says, stabbing a piece of food with his fork and shoving it in his mouth. He was going to eat his sad emotions away if his stomach liked it or not, he was already planning on stopping by Tesco’s on the way home for ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and I’ve let Torchwood know but I don’t know if what he told me is the same as what he says to Torchwood. He could’ve had a change of heart…” </p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s his loss if he has.” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto bites his bottom lip, an expression of  uncertainty washing over his face. “...I guess.” Before Jack can respond there’s a chime from Ianto’s phone and the Welshman almost squeals when he sees he has a message from Torchwood.</p><p><br/>“He said yes!”</p><p>“Well isn’t that the Hallmark story for the ages.” Jack smiles, despite himself. “I’m happy for you. I’d have to knock some sense into him if he said no.” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto’s barely listening, scrolling through his phone to alert his other best friend about the good news. “I have to text Tosh!” </p><p> </p><p>Jack looks at his watch and sighs, “well maybe you could have told her in person if her and Owen weren’t late.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not this again…” Ianto sighs, he had already sat through this rant. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying, how much does Tosh even know about Owen?” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto sighs, “don’t be too hard on Owen, people are better than you think.” He judges Jack’s face and continues when he sees his determined expression, “but if you want we can ask him more about his life.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good call,” Jack grins before his facial expression changes into something more serious again, “I’m not saying Owen or this Hayden guy aren’t any good… it’s just this whole business with Torchwood. I can barely find anything about them online. My contacts know nothing. It’s like they don’t exist.” </p><p> </p><p>“They are a really exclusive service.” Ianto says. </p><p> </p><p>Jack sips his coffee, “well before Tosh and Owen get here...there’s actually something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” His face goes slightly red and his eyes look a little vulnerable, “I-” </p><p> </p><p>“Ianto! Jack!” The familiar voice of their friend Toshiko can be heard approaching them. She immediately places her purse on one of the empty chairs and slings her arm around Owen’s waist, “we have news.” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto looks up at his friend who looks absolutely ecstatic, “what is it?”</p><p><br/>Tosh beams, "we're moving in together!" </p><p>Jack’s mouth is ajar and he feels like a fish out of water, “WHAT?!” </p><p> </p><p>Tosh is too happy to notice the shocked expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“And we’re having a housewarming party!” Owen says. </p><p> </p><p>They both sit and Tosh immediately places her hand over the table to hold Ianto’s wrist, “AND you have to bring Hayden!” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto goes to object, because it’s far too soon, but Jack speaks first. “Actually, I’d like to get to know Hayden some more too,” Jack says. His mind lost in private detective mode as his heart is intent on finding out more about Torchwood, and it wouldn’t help to work out what the deal is with this Hayden guy if Ianto is seeing him again. Tosh and Owen’s arrival had scared him off speaking up about his emotions. Jack was slightly glad because it wouldn’t be fair to spring it up on Ianto if he has emotions for someone else. So this little house warming party of Tosh and Owen’s was the perfect opportunity for some reconnaissance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>